And Some Handsome
by ZombieSailor
Summary: A short 2 part Fanfiction of a young lad who gave up his dreams for something much more then he bargained for. Follow Albert Arlington as he is introduced to a world of crime, where obsession, madness, and tragedy await. [BillyXOC].


**Alright since I suck with updating and crap because being an Accounting major with three jobs takes up all of my free time, I have been working on this short story for months. It is a collaboration story involving Mob Of The Dead characters and The Great Gatsby storyline. Since both were set in the twenties I felt like I could mash something together. When I had originally wrote this story back in January, I had hopes of making it better. One thing led to another and now the story is all over the place. A lot went in, yet a lot went out. This story will be broken up into two, COUNT THEM, two parts - making this a two chapter fanfiction. No need to wait around aimlessly for an ending like I know most of us do on here. Yes, I am still in progress with the second half of my story - I keep changing my mind on how it should truly end. Everything is there, I just need to focus before school starts once more.**

**Long story short, I hope you enjoy this short story thats taken me forever to write. **

* * *

**And Some Handsome**

**Part I**

It was a different time back then... back where my life truly began. It was the Twenties, a time period where the city truly earned the title 'raw and dangerous'. I remember moving there right when I had gotten out of college - the center of opportunity they called it. I had given up my dreams of becoming a comic book artisan and quickly found myself working with the stock market. I always was good with money... and yet I never knew how good until I met Mr. DeLuca.

Salvator DeLuca... the name alone could strike fear into the hearts of millions. He was one of the most notorious criminals within New York but rarely did he get his own hands dirty. Running a close circuit of drug stores, Sal operated in illegal affairs. Gambling, prostitution, and the distribution of alcohol - its what the twenties were all about. The parties were bigger, the buildings were higher, the women became looser, and the ban on alcohol had not only made it cheaper but even more of a commodity. The city had lured in the young and ambitious and, dare I say, I was one of them.

* * *

"How would you like to make your wildest dreams come true?" His words made me feel uneasy. He spoke as if he had said it to a million others before me - like it was some song and dance routine he had practiced time after time, perfecting it. I stared at his extended arm then back at his face, at that smirk, at those twinkling eyes that seemed to shine more and more with each passing second. I could feel my nerves contracting throughout my body. I could feel the sweat pooling at the back of my neck. The options of yes and no weighted so heavily upon my shoulders that before I could register what I was doing my hand enclosed itself around another.

It was a done deal.

"I am glad you saw it my way. Boys! Come and greet our newest member!"

I was shoved back into a set of strong arms that tightened their grip around my neck.

"Welcome to the family!" A voice boomed into my ears. "The names Billy, Billy Handsome," he continued, making sure I got a good look at his face. His smile stood out like a soar thumb. It was the most genuine thing my eyes had seen in quiet sometime which made me question his role within this ordeal. Adjusting myself after the headlock that I was placed in against my will, I noticed another man towards side stepping out of the shadows. I quickly averted my eyes; his facial features were not as "inviting" as Billy's.

"Oh don't mind Finn, he's nothing but a pussy cat - couldn't hurt a fly." A small nervous laugh escaped through my lips to which I regretted ten fold after hearing a low growl from my left. Something told me that was anything but true.

"You're gonna' fit in real nice here, Al." Billy began, pouring himself a drink. He look at me, gesturing one my way, but I declined. He rolled his eyes at me before downing the drink in one huge gulp. "We got a real swell gig goin' on. I can guarantee you wont find nothing better. Once in a life time opportunity, and I mean that." I watched Billy light a cigarette and take a long drag before exhaling in my direction. I didn't really make much of the whole 'once in a life time opportunity' bullshit Billy was going on about, but as the cigarette smoke flooded my nostrils I can honestly say that I didn't care.

* * *

"Oh, Albert! it truly is a pleasure to see you!"

Her voice was just as angelic as I remembered. I had wrote to my cousin not long after I had arrived to the city - she always said to look her up if I had ever decided to escape the clutches of the west. She grasped my arm, pulling me forward into a hug - it was the most contact I had since I moved here.

"Do they miss me?" She cried ecstatically.

"The whole lot of them; everyone can't stop talking about their beautiful princess, Rosie Sullivan, gone!"

"How gorgeous!"

She laughed effortlessly as she pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. I could have stared into those crystal pools for hours if a familiar individual hadn't caught my attention first.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me, sweetheart?" the man said with a smirk, winking in my direction. I smiled back at him. There truly were no need for introductions seeing as we have already met, but I played along.

"Oh! aren't I just the worst! William, this is my cousin Albert Arlington."

I couldn't help but allow for my smile to grow as I extended my hand outward, "Oh, it truly is a pleasure to meet you... _William_." I saw his eyes roll before we shook, his grip was tighter than I remember it being.

"Yeah, nice ta' meet ya' too, _Albert_."

As Billy pulled Rosie into a hug, I watched the two closely. It was not too often I saw Billy outside of work especially in this type atmosphere. He was positively glowing. The way he held my dear cousin, stroked her cheek, was something right out of a romance novel.

"You be careful, ya' understand, doll? I don't want nothing to happen to ya' while I'm away." His voice, though rather rough, was portrayed just as soft as the kiss he laid upon her forehead. And she just smiled in absolute awe. "You best take care of her while I'm away, Al."

I shoved my hands into my pockets before nodding.

"Oh William, my dearest cousin wouldn't let a thing happen to me. You truly have nothing to worry about!"

If there was one thing I loved about my cousin it was her delightfully sheer personality - not a care in the world.

Rosie and I walked through the busy city streets, our arms looped together loosely.

"Oh isn't my William the best, Albert?" she began, her eyes sparkling as the sunlight shone upon her delicate features.

"He certainly is Rosie, I'm happy that you have found someone who cares so deeply for you."

She laughed her sweet laugh, teeth exposing themselves into a smile.

"Have you met anyone Al? is there a special girl in your life?"

"No one as dear to me as you, cousin."

"Oh Al, you always did set me to a high standard." She paused eyes rolling to the cloudless sky above. A heavy silence draped its vale over us for sometime. "Did you ever make it in that comic book world of your's..." she asked quietly, closing her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that weaved in between the tall buildings.

I tilted my head to look at the sky as well, sighing deeply. "Unfortunately the times had gotten the best of me. There seems to be no room for an artisan like me."

"Albert that's horrible! What ever do you do with your time now?"

"I ... I, ah... I work a lot with money-"

"With money?"

"Yes with money, it's more like investments-"

"Oh like a Broker!"

"Well not exactly-"

"So what exactly do you do?"

"I'm more on the business side. I work for a...for a business tycoon of sorts. I handle all of the finances through his corporations and... invest where investments are needed - vice versa."

She was quiet for a moment before looking back up towards the sky.

"Albert... that sounds absolutely boring."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you think that my job is boring, huh. And what does your lovely William do, hmm?"

She had grown very quiet from my question. Minutes upon minutes passed and still not a single word spoken. For an instance I had thought she had know the truth about her lover. How he was a merciless gang member employed by the notorious Mobster Salvator DeLuca. I might have just spilled the bean if it weren't for that emptiness that hung so loosely in her eyes.

"Come on!" Rosie jumped right up, "Come on Albert! I simply cannot stand this lounging about!" She pulled at my arm forcing me to follow her through the crowded streets. We focused on different subjects as she showed me the whole city from top to bottom and all of her personal favorite spots in between. It wasn't long until Billy showed up again, bruised and blooded. He had told her it was just a work related accident, that the shelving had been loose and fell atop of him.

As I watch the two for the second time that day I had come to the conclusion that Rosie truly had no idea what her lover did as a source of income and as a result I saw my cousin for what she truly was... a pretty little fool.

* * *

Months passed and the money just poured in. I was living in the lap of luxury. The boys and I ran this city like gods. I had more money than I knew what to do with; life couldn't get any better.

"I'm telling ya' right now boys, tomorrow is the day I make Rosie Sullivan my wife!"

There we sat, in a crowed undercover bar scene, taking shots of whiskey and smoking the finest cigars. After hearing the sudden news, I too grew with overwhelming happiness.

"Another round!" I shouted to the nearest bartender. Billy raised his glass to me before knocking it back with ease. He smiled at me, that genuine smile of his, before he placed me in a head lock. It was a friendly gesture this time around.

"To Billy!" Shouted Finn as he raised a freshly poured shot into the air. We clanked glasses upon glasses for what seemed like hours, toasting from anything between work and irrelevant topics.

"You wanna know how I got these scars!" Finn drunkenly shouted towards me. I directed my attention to the noticeable scars on his neck.

"Yeah I wanna know how!" I replied back.

"The wife likes to get a little rough sometimes-"

"Ah! Finn ya sick bastard!" I shoved him a little, "Man, I thought you were gonna go on about some violent gang fight or something, what a let down!"

"Nah, I rarely ever get my hands dirty. I leave that for Billy... seeing as its the only ACTION he ever gets!"

"Fuck you, ya' son of a bitch! My girl ain't no whore like that starlet wife of yours!"

I had laughed so hard I fell out of my chair. I honestly could not remember the last time I had this much fun. But through all the smoke and haze that flooded through my senses, one thing in particular brought me back to reality; those shiny white teeth - those shiny white fucking teeth that came from the famous mob boss himself. And just before he knocked back another shot his eyes sparkled with a detail most unwelcoming.

"I hate to break up the festivities, but I'm gonna call it a night boys."

"Ah Sal, come on! We were just getting started!" Billy protested, blowing smoke through his nose like a mad bull.

"Billy, I insist I really must be going, just do me a favor and close up shop tonight, make sure all these goons get outa' here within an hour."

"You got it boss!"

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. I groaned heavily, the effects from just a few hours ago were still coursing through my body. It was a little after six when I received the most urgent phone call of my life.

* * *

**And I will leave you on this little cliff hanger. **

**It would be wonderful if you would review what I have so far. I know it doesn't have our favorite doctor in it, but I hope you all find it readable. Please, please, please do not think that I will not update the last section of this story - It is actually a lot easier for me to upload quickly since it was 100% planned out! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**:3**


End file.
